Cherry Sword
by Purple Mistress
Summary: Sasusaku.Sakura is captured by Team Hebi. Sasuke had feeling for Karin, but why? Meanwhile Suigetsu, Juugo and Sakura form a strong bond. Can Sakura deal with Sasuke and Karin at the same time? Can she win Sasuke's heart back and show him her true strengh
1. Suigetsu, Juugo and Sakura: Strong bond!

**A/N: Okay Team Hebi's Cherry 4 will come soon. I was making both story at the same time, but I publish one first. This one is a little more serious. You will see what I mean when you read the 4 chapter of team Hebi's Cherry.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One finger that is all I need" said a confident Sakura.

"You are going to see a kick that you are going to regret" shouted Karin.

Karin began to run, Sakura hit the ground with her finger and then flicked Karin's forehead. **(A/N: Just like Tsunade did to Naruto).** Karin was throw 30 feet away.

"I was going easy Forehead, watch what I can do with this tree"

"Mighty Karin's Kick!!!" then Karin broke a tree with just her feet.

-yawn- "You used chakra to break that think Tee-hee…"

"I bet that if I hit you, you wouldn't be laughing"

" First what is the use of a technique when you can touch your opponent, and second…."

Sakura raised her foot and kicked a tree that was thicker without effort.

"I can do it without chakra"

The big tree was smashed to dust.

"Call me when you are a challenge" said Sakura walking to team Hebi

Karin was pissed, Sakura had defeated her in front of team Hebi in a spar season.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TO SHOWOFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF MY TEAM!!!!

"Then challenge someone who is weaker than you"

Good one Sak!!!! Jajajajajaja you beat her and with one finger!!!! said Suigetsu.

Great work Sakura-san. said Juugo

Sasuke went and helped Karin to stand up. Sasuke had passed Sakura and glared at her.

Are you ok? asked Sasuke

Yeah Sasuke-kun, you are my hero. said Karin hugging Sasuke, who of course pushed her. Karin had a grin when she saw the hurt emotion that hold Sakura's eyes. Suigetsu and Juugo saw this too.

"I think that is time that I told you what Karin did to Sasuke, Sak." said Suigetsu.

Sakura was still shock, Sasuke was never this emotional not even in team 7 when they were genin, not even when she sacrifice herself and cut her hair when the Otonin ninja came and attacked them when he was asleep. Juugo took Sakura by her arm and gently dragged her to where Suigetsu was walking.

"Come on Sakura-san, he isn't himself"

After six long hours Suigetsu, Juugo and Sakura came to the camp site with big smiles. You could see that Suigetsu ate cotton candy.

"Sak you got a great voice, I lost my bet because of it."

You could see Juugo grin when Suigetsu said it.

"Since we are in happy mood let's all sing, but this time you will add it from your heart and most be in the instant. This will help us as a team, you know we would improvise and make a song"

"So one, two, one two three go"(**Okay for me I changed the lyric of Meant to live so this is** _Sakura_ Suigetsu and **Juugo** **_ALL_**)

Tears falls and people die, then blood appear and falls to your knees.

_Down a cliff you just go and in that moment your heart, just break.break_

**There is no power that can cure our wounds**

_Made from the heart_

They are really deeeeep

**That you just can't seeeee.**

_Then again you just stay right there and stare at me, I'm not that weak._

When you see your dreams just shatter and felt apart all in front of you.

**We are ninjas that fight and kill, not matter who it is. it is.**

_Cherry Blossoms falls and hit the ground._

That the swords just cut.

**Curse mark comes and gooo.**

_Everything just dieee._

**Jutsu and ninjas this is our world,** _this is so wrong_, it forms a huge WAR..

_When I die I don't want that you cry._

All I want is to have all my swords .

**When I'm free I would be really happy.**

**_And our bond is strong and nothing will break us NEEEEVER._**

_We are like a team strong and mighty,_ **we support ourselves**

**We all had dreams, long and shorts oh yeah**. _Team Hebi_

We all have lover, cute and smart **_Team Hebi_**

_**And really important we got guts. .**_

When they finished they couldn't help but laugh. They were really happy, until two people appeared in the clearing.

"Suigetsu I said that you went to city and search for Akatsuki. Not to go to a festival." Even when Sasuke told him with a calm tone you could see that with the sharingan he was intending to kill someone.

"Juugo you left without permission and for that you could had go in a rampage."

"But it didn't happen." Interrupted Suigetsu.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Sorry father, I will ground myself in my tent."

"What he said." Said Juugo.

Now Sakura was left with Sasuke and Karin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun...All of your answers will come in later chapter because there are going to be a lot of flashback. Enjoy **


	2. Hate and Memories back:A Traitor in Hebi

**A/N: Well here it is the second chapter. If you hated Karin now you will hate her more. I can't believe chapter 363. Sasuke smiled at Karin I'm so mad. Why he couldn't do that with Sakura.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you know that you are not part of this team, who gave you the authority to sign 'Team Hebi' like if you were part of us. You are just our prisoner who cure us after battle nothing more"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Whatever Four eyes freak"

"Sakura, shut up"

"But…"

"Shut up. Like it or not Karin is your superior."

"I hate you all. I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE."

Sakura stormed to the river.

"Come on Sasuke-kun."

"I will come later." said Sasuke walking to the same direction that Sakura was.

"I will go with you."

"No".

And with that Sasuke disappeared. He spotted Sakura in front of the river and he sat beside her. He didn't know why he felt comfortable around Sakura.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Te-hee…Sasuke-kun you are asking me if I want to go back to my home to my friends. Of course I would love to come back, but I'm willing to sacrifice that in order to help you to find your happiness."

Sasuke knew the names of the persons but for some reason he couldn't feel nothing toward them, not even hate or anger neither love or happiness. He only got two emotions the hate to kill Itachi and this sort of 'love' with Karin. Every mission, every moment in Konoha was clouded. He needed to know the truth, those weird dreams about his past life.

"Why go so far for me?"

"Because I told you 2 years ago, I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to give up anything to make you happy."

"….."

"And like I told you 7 years ago, I will be always by your side protecting you no matter what choice you make and not matter if you hate me."

"Sakura was at the verge of tears."

"So this is my token of luck Uchiha….Sasuke…-kun."

After she finish her sentence she gave Sasuke a soft kiss in his cheek. She stood up and went to her tree.

Sasuke was still in the river, with his sharingan activated. All of his memories had returned.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke was alone in the cherry blossom field**.

Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry what happen to your family.

Leave me alone.

No Sasuke-kun, no one deserve to be alone.

WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, YOUR BROTHER DIDN'T KILLED YOUR FAMILY.

I just want to help.

I don't need your pity.

No matter what I will be always with you. And even if you hate me I will protect you in my own manner.

Then chibi Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke was blinded by hate so he pushed Sakura really hard and she hit a tree. When Sasuke knew what he had done, he delivered Sakura to the hospital but quickly disappeared.

He was in a tree looking at Sakura through the window,

'Thank you Sakura-chan, next time will be different but before that I need to kill Itachi.'

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**The ninja academy at the age of 8.**

Sasuke was the number one in the class followed by Sakura who got perfect scores in test. It was the first anniversary of the massacre so Sasuke was a little distracted. They were in the shuriken practice when he fail awfully and hit another student in the head.

The kid was crying so Iruka came and asked who was it. The kid accused Sasuke, and Sasuke was still nervous for seeing blood, because it reminded him of his family. When Iruka was approaching Sasuke to ask him if it was true, Sakura came to the rescue.

"Emm, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, it was me who failed the shuriken."

"Sakura I can see you are lying."

"Sakura had her face lowered, her shorts bangs covered her small face, when she raised her face it was held with determination."

"You are right sensei. I hit him on purpose."

"But why?"

"Because I hate him, how he dare to make a perfect score when I'm the smarter in the class."

Iruka was shocked because Sakura was a cute and innocent girl, and he didn't imagine that she could do such an horrible thing. Sasuke was shocked too even thought he didn't showed it, because Sakura sacrifice her reputation to save him.

"Then you are in big trouble miss. Come with me to decide your punishment."

Before Sakura followed Iruka she whispered. "Told you that I will protect you Sasuke-kun"

'Thank you' said Sasuke but he was the only who hear it.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

He remembered when she cut her hair and was beaten up by the sound nin when he and Naruto were unconscious. He remembered when she stepped between him and Gaara and almost died by the grip of sand that Gaara made. He remembered the night that Sakura has confessed her love to him and he left her in a bench. And she wasn't the only one he remembered Kakashi-sensei who taught him the Chidori and was like a caring father, he remembered Naruto like his true brother who almost die in their last battle at the Valley.

He was mixed with emotions and memories. But what made him truly angry was….

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**2 years ago**

"Hi there, you must be Sasuke-kun. I'm Karin, Orochimaru told me that you need to be strong."

"….."

"Oh I love the silent type."

Karin was going to touch Sasuke forehead when Sasuke took Karin's wrist in a strong grip.

"Sasuke-kun don't hurt my ninjas she is here to help you, she knows a jutsu that will make you stronger." said the snake sannin.

Sasuke let go of Karin wrist, so she proceeded to touch Sasuke forehead. She saw all the emotions. She was ordered to remove all of his memories and emotion except from that the massacre and hate toward his brother. But she broke those order and she exchanged the feeling he had for Sakura for her, even though they weren't fully developed it was at start Karin grinned at the idea.

So she first erased all the emotion except hate and the undeveloped love for Sakura. She erased all of the memories, meanwhile in Sasuke head he saw everything in backwards, he didn't like it so he pulled away.

"Stay away from me." said Sasuke with his sharingan activated.

"Okay Sasuke-kun see ya later." said Karin.

Sasuke couldn't see anything from his past only the massacre and a few clouded thing of team 7.

'_It wasn't a fully success, he will recognize his former teammates even thought he wouldn't know what emotion he felt towards them: jealousy, hate, happiness, sadness, respect…he won't feel any bond at all. But the love that he got for the pink haired girl, it belongs to me know.'_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Back To Reality**

Sasuke sat there glaring at the water, if his glare could kill, the water would had been evaporated. A lot of phrases and faces passed toward his mind.

_"I love you Sasuke-kun."_

_"Teme I would be Hokage, Believe it!"_

_"Troublesome."_

_"My byakugan can see it all Uchiha."_

_"You are capable of two Chidori."_

_"I will beat a genius like you with only my Tai-jutsu."_

_"Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Let's eat Ramen."_

_"A black cat crossed my path…"_

_"Forehead girl wait up!"_

_"Sasuke-kun_

_"Sasuke-teme"_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Sasuke-san"_

_"Uchiha"_

_"Sasuke-kun"_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Sasuke"_

At last he returned to the clearing to fine Sakura under the tree, even thought the floor was hard and the night was cold, she slept peaceful. He carried her inside of his tent.

'_How could I allowed that she slept in there for 5 days and then make her run like us through the forest'_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**5 Days Ago**

Team Hebi was walking when they found a dead Kisame, a wounded girl panting in her knees and Itachi with an angry face and a purple cheek. Before Sasuke could do anything Itachi was gone. He looked at the girl and he felt something but he couldn't decipher what, he know that she was Sakura from his former team, and that she was from Konoha and nothing more.

"Karin saw his eyes so she decided to speak up."

"Sasuke-kun she is from Konoha, we can't have her in our team she is dangerous."

"You are annoying."

Sakura raised her head. Those word had always been for her why did Sasuke referred to his new teammate with such affection. **(A/N: The way that Sasuke say annoying to Sakura is the way of saying 'I love you' or 'Thank you' you know an 'affection' way of him).**

"Woo-hu. The Samaheda is mine. Thanks girl for keeping me the trouble of killing mister Fish."

"Sakura where are Akatsuki headquarter."

"Tee-heee. You don't see me over 2 years and you ask that. No I don't know, I was in a mission with Naruto, he headed to the village and I fought Itachi and Kisame."

"Why did your friend leaved you? asked a confused Juugo."

"I tricked him. I didn't want to lose another friend."

Sakura entered in a cough attack.

Suigetsu keened and help Sakura to calm down, for some reason he reminded her of Naruto always caring.

"Thanks."

She began to use the little chakra left and healed herself. She then collapsed.

Suigetsu caught her.

"We can't leave her here Sasuke. She defeated Kisame and landed a hit on Uchiha plus she is a medical-nin she cured herself."

"No Sasuke-kun she is a treat."

Sasuke took in analysis his two teammate opinions.

"Fine she can come, but as a prisoner of team Hebi. _'She will be useful since she can cure all of our injuries.'_

"What?" but Suigetsu understood that he couldn't push any further. "Fine Sasuke."

When Sakura woke up, she was tied, courtesy of Karin.

"Hey the brat woke up."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a forest with Team Hebi, I'm Suigetsu and thanks for beating Kisame, what is your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you then Sak."

"Hi there I'm Juugo."

"Nice to meet you Juugo.

"Suigetsu, Juugo stop talking with the prisioner, Sasuke-kun won't be pleased if he see both of you interacting with that thing."

"Her name is Sakura-san, Karin." **(A/N: If you read my story and I mean read you will know who is talking by the way the refer to each person)**

"Suigetsu what are you doing?"

"What do you think?, untying Sak of course, she most fell uncomfortable with this ropes."

"If she escapes…said and agitated Karin."

"Then it would be my fault, I know that she isn't a witch like you Karin."

"Thanks Suigetsu."

After an hour Sasuke was back and he didn't share a word with Sakura the only thing she received was one glare. It was bed time already, and everybody was going to their tent.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Were am I supposed to sleep, under a tree?"

"You can sleep in my tent…I will sleep in Karin's tent then." said Sasuke in a matter of fact.

"FORGET IT!!! I mean….I don't want a tent, Konoha nins prefare to sleep under the leaves."

"Hn." and Sasuke headed toward his tent.

After 3 days, Suigetsu carried Sakura when she was asleep into his tent. Too bad that Karin founded them and told Sasuke. Who was angry at Sakura telling her that she isn't part of the team and just a prisoner and blah blah blah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter is a theory of what could Karin could do to Sasuke.**


	3. Arrive of the new member: Uchiha Sakura

**A/N: Guys you must check out my forum in my profile. You are going to like it, that is if you like Sasusaku. So hope you like this last chapter. I made it quick so there must be some errors, just skip them if you don't want to skip them, then don't read the story. The story had came to an end. It is over -sob-. lol I'm glad that I got another fic finished. **

**Thanks to my sister that I always edit my story, you are my favorite Editor love ya sis. -blow kiss-**

**Thanks to my little bro that always is cheering me on, in writting more, and I accept your challenge I will write one in spanish. (He is right I hadn't write a story in my first language). And of course mom and dad who are always with me. (I feel happy today, besides I need to say my thanks to all of them I owe them big one)**

**Thanks for all the people who had reviewed.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did I would had destroy this pathetic world.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin couldn't sleep thinking about Sasuke. He acted strange last night plus she feared that he developed those feeling for Sakura again. She was the first one it was 5 am so the sun hadn't even arise. When she exited she didn't saw Sakura.

_'Perfect, now lets tell Sasuke-kun'_

Karin stormed in Sasuke's tent.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay, the brat escaped!!!"

She meet the sharingan.

"Get out" said Sasuke in a really cold tone.

Karin gave a fake smile at Sasuke and went out.

Sakura woke up.

"What were am I?"

"Go back to sleep Sakura."

Sakura was so tired that she didn't argue.

An hour later, she woke up only this time alone but inside a tent, then it hit her it was Sasuke's tent and he was with her.

She exited the tent and met all team Hebi.

"Hi, Suigetsu, Juugo. Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was still sleepy so Karin took the opportunity to slap Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen, Juugo frowned and Suigetsu was angry.

"I told you that you are not part of this team."

"You are lucky that Sasuke-kun say that you are my superior because right now I would have you like this."

Sakura punched the tree that was next to her leaving the tree to dust.

"I got an announcement, Sakura is now part of Team Hebi and not only that you will do what she says as well, in other words she is the second in command."

"What!!!But you can't do that Sasuke-kun!!!! Suigetsu, Juugo you can't agreed that THIS brat come last and is in a higher rank than you!!!!"

"Sakura-san is a good person I do not object with Sasuke's decision."

"I don't got any problem, Sak will be a good leader."

"Then I don't agree, and since I'm part of this team you will take my opinion seriously!!!!"

'What they don't know is that I got Sasuke-kun's heart'

The rest of team Hebi ignored her completely. So Sasuke continued with his announcement.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, I will give you an important duty. You will protect my fiancé at all cost, Got it?"

"Yeap."

"Yes."

"Oh you don't need to worry about me Sasuke-kun, I'm way stronger than the idiot of Suigetsu and the retard of Juugo."

"Jajajajajajajajajaja, she still think that she is the fiancé, oh this is so funny."

"Um Karin, he was meaning Sakura-san, since she got the Uchiha necklace." **(A/N: Yeah I love to make my story with an Uchiha necklace)**

Karin continue to shout thing. But Sakura was lost in her little world, she hadn't realize that she got the necklace of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke has declared her as a fiancé even thought he hasn't asked her yet.

"Hey centered-self bastard. What make you think that I'm going to accept to be your fiancé."

Karin stopped shouting, Juugo's eyes widen Suigetsu dropped his swords and began to laugh silently. Sasuke approached Sakura.

"So you don't want to be my fiancé." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. You didn't ask." said Sakura with a smirk

Then Sasuke leaned and whispered something in Sakura's ear.

"Sure Sasuke-kun!!!!" shrieked Sakura.

She then throw herself over Sasuke and kissed him in the lips. For the first time in years Sasuke had a smile on his face.

"Since everything is clear let's get moving people." shouted Sakura with excitement.

"I'm not going to follow your orders."

But when Sakura turned her face to Karin, she was already frightened, Sakura didn't gave any importance and began to lead the way. Little did she know that her future husband gave Karin a glare with the Sharingan.

"Let's set camp in here." said Sasuke

Team Hebi killed Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki. Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage accepted Sasuke back to the village. Sakura had already permission because she sent a message with cherry blossom, and Tsunade let her. Suigetsu went to Mist and sometime visited, Juugo was cure as well as Sasuke from the curse mark. Juugo was an elite leaf ninja. Hinata was the fiancé of the Rokudaime Hokage. Neji and Tenten were engaged as well as Shika and Ino. Nobody know where Karin is because she wasn't part of the team when they defeated Itachi. Years later Sasuke and Sakura had 100 kids **(A/N: He was serious when he said I want to rebuild my clan)** Just kidding they had 10 kids among them twins. Hinata and Naruto got 2 kids, Neji and Ten Ten got 1 kid, Ino and Shika got 3 kids. Suigetsu was the Mizukage and form alliance with Naruto the Hokage and Gaara the Kazekage. He had 1 son that was identical to him and that loved swords, so much that one day when he visited he picked all the Uchiha swords and form a tantrum because Suigetsu said that, that wasn't his and that he would buy him another, the son leaved Konoha crying and telling to his dad that he was a liar and that when he were stronger he would have the Samaheda, that made Suigetsu angry and yelled back incoherent thing to his son, he earned a big smack on his head from his wife.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble, Sugykyo didn't mean to steal the 23 swords of the Uchiha clan he is just obsessed with swords like his dad. "(**A/N: Sakua had two katanas and the 10 childrens used two katanas like their mother, meanwhile Sasuke just used one.)** Said the blue haired women that had the same teeth as Suigetsu.

**Owatari **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra bonus (sort of a falshback)**:

It was a few days after when Sasuke make the annoucesment of the new member of the team.

"Sasuke-kun leave Pinky, you know that you want to kiss me."

"Maintain the space Karin."

"Are you scared that Sakura will watch us. Don't worry if she knows she can leave for good. I'm prettier I would be a better Uchiha matriarch. Besides I bet that she likes Suigetsu better than you."

Sasuke was irritated at this, He unsheathed his katana and put it in Karin's neck.

"Don't you dare to insult her". said an angry Sasuke **(A little OOC, I know but who cares?!)**

Since Sasuke is a sharp ninja he felt the prenses of someone in the tree behind him.

"Come out of there, Uchiha Sakura."

"That isn't fair Sasuke-kun, how did you know that it was me." said Sakura walking toward him

Sasuke hugged Sakura and she kissed him then Sakura sat besides Sasuke and again he had smile.

**A/N: Now is your turn to decide her destiny:**

A) Karin stood up and tried to kick Sakura, but Sakura caught her foot, stood up and gave a strong punch which sent Karin a lot of feet away. "That is for filtering with my Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took her hand and practically dragged her to where Suigetsu and Juugo where and went to the Akatsuki hideout before Karin found them.

B) Karin began to shout and Sasuke sent her a death glare, causing her to go to her tent. The next day she set a trap for herself thinking that Sasuke would rescue her but the trap was so good that she couldn't get out for herself...so nobody rescued her.

C) Karin began to shout and Sasuke and Sakura ignored her, so she decided to go and make Sasuke jealous….-10 YEARS LATER- "Sasuke-kun why don't you save me from this horrible man"

D) Karin didn't say anything and when Sakura stood up she try to throw a kunai, which Sakura didn't bother to catch because Sasuke caught it and threw it at her and finally kill her.

E) Itachi killed her…. 0-o

**Me**: wait when did Itachi came in the Karin arc?

**Itachi**: I'm his big brother and he deserve someone better. Besides I couldn't sleep with her screaming about Sasuke-kun this Sasuke-kun that, Shut up already some people want to sleep you know, we need sleep believe it or not because we need to killl I don't even know why my brother chose you in his team, omg look at the clock some ninja would like to have their dreams…..

**Me**: Itachi + Sleepy Talkative…..Let's continue with option F because Itachi had an infinite tantrum there.

F) Suigetsu and Juugo killed her because she was going to ruin the Sasu/Saku moment.

G) Anything Evil that you can think of. Jajajajajajajjajajajajjajaj Yeah!!!!!

So chose and let me know if you chose option 'G' let me know what you think you can chose all the option and tell me the order of your favorite, or you can chose 'A-F' and then one of your on...that would be 'G'.

**Another scenes**:

This is between the 5 days:

It was Karin's turn to the watch when Juugo and Sakura sneaked to Suigetsu's tent.

"So, Sak did you brought the lantern."

"Yeap."

"And Juugo did you brought the candy."

"Hai."

"And I have the juice." Said Suigetsu looking for their bottle that was actually the thing that he always drink.

"Um Suigetsu what is this."

"Some crap that Orochimaru made, the only thing I know that if I stop drinking it I will became water and do not have a solid form. But don't worry it taste good."

"I pass."

"I got enough with the curse mark."

"LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!"

"shhhhh" said Juugo and Sakura at the same time.

"Who is in there?" asked Karin approaching the tent.

"I'm the reaper, who search souls."

"Very funny Suigetsu, I'm going in."

When Karin entered she saw Suigetsu without his head –courtesy of Sakura's genjutsu- And a big guy with a light under his face with a maniatic face.

"Now I'm going to eat you as well. Muwahahahahah."

"Ahahhahahhahhhhhh."

Karin began to run, Sasuke woke up and went to stop after a 5 seconds he was back, and went to Sakura who was faking sleeping under the tree.

"What is the matter?" asked Suigetsu exiting his tent

"What did you did to her."

Karin was terrified.

"I don't know, I didn't did anything."

"Juugo what did you saw."

"Nothing Sasuke-san…..I was asleep."

"Sakura wake up."

"Ummmm?"

"What did you did to Karin?"

"Who the heck is Karin, I want to sleep." said Sakura faking like she was asleep.

"Hn."

Sasuke went with Karin to check if she was okay, meanwhile Suigetsu, Juugo and Sakura began to laugh really hard, they even got tear.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Karin who now was calm thanks to Sasuke.

"Well, imagine Itachi with a YELLOW BIKINY!!!!!!" lied Sakura so that Sasuke didn't know what really had happened

"Jajajajajajajajaajja, NOW I CAN'T BREATH SAK, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"Jajajajajajajajaj, AND IN THE BIKINY WRITTEN I HATE MY BRO!!!!!!" screamed Juugo.

"SASUKE HAVE A DUCK SHAPPED HAIR." screamed Sakura

"WHAT CLAN WOULD HAVE A FAN AS A SYMBOL." screamed Suigetsu

"THE UCHIHA CLAN!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura again because Juugo was laughing really hard.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!" Now the 3 of them were sitting with their hand in their stomatch and tear in their eyes.

Sasuke continued walking, he tried to act cool but he was boiling inside Karin try to say something to defend Sasuke and his clan but they were laughing to hard and mocking the Uchiha clan that they couldn't hear her.

**In the Akatsuki layer:**

"Ashooo." _'Somebody is laughing at my clan'_

"……" Kisame was a criminal so he was going to say bless you so he stayed with a grim.

"Tsukyomi, for the next 73 hours you will see humans fishing sharks."

"What did I do? AHHHHHHHH"

"That is for mocking my clan." **(Yeah Itachi thought that it was Kisame, thinking about his clan and laughing at it)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well this is the end of the Cherry Swords. Hope that you like it. There must be some errors but I will change them later. Think of it as the MR of manga or something. Whatever! Just enjoy it, nobody is paying me or something. **


End file.
